


you got the golden touch

by wondrousharmony



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondrousharmony/pseuds/wondrousharmony
Summary: WonHui got the golden touch
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Wondrous Harmony





	you got the golden touch

**Author's Note:**

> Creator: Fangirling Trashbin
> 
> Song: Skylar Stecker Cover - You Got The Golden Touch


End file.
